


On Touch

by CyanideGoodnight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideGoodnight/pseuds/CyanideGoodnight





	On Touch

It was a slow process, getting Parker into touch, she was skittish as, well, a cat. A stray cat. Which quite fit the cat burglar. Worlds greatest thief, and she couldn't even hug her best friends without thinking of, well, she didn't think about it for a reason. 

Eliot and Hardison were patient. Always were. There. Let her make all the moves. Never pressured. Safe. Home. Good. 

She loved them. They took her in. Family. 

Nathan brought them together, but they all worked in a way that they'd never be able to dream of alone. And together they taught her how to love. How to live. How to feel. 

Parker found her forever home.


End file.
